clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pingali Moi/1
--Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 14:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) If you need any help, Just go to my Talk page and click "Add Section". --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 14:32, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Pingali Moi! I'm Spongebobrocks09, Another User, And I'll Bring You a Welcoming Gift- Your First Award! I See Good Edits in the Future (At Least Tommorow). --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:10, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Here: User talk:Metalmanager --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:39, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Leave Message is up at the top, next to Edit on the Right. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:50, 28 January 2009 (UTC) At the top of the page, you should be able to find both buttons.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 14:54, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I just saw you on club penguin! It seems although that my text doesn't always come through, I think that because you kept saying "Hi" when I was saying "Hey" back. But, I don't think you heard me saying hey. Just tellin' ya. Oh yeah and guess what, I have got my very own rare penguin! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 10:13, 29 January 2009 (UTC) How to Leave me a Message This is all you have to do. * Go to my talk page * Look on the upper blue bar * Look at the Edit button * Look next to it * You will see a little speech bubble with a green plus * Click that * Fill in the Subject/Headline * Put in the comment * Click "Save Page" * And you're done! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 10:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) meeting Would you like to meet on Club Penguin? I am on zone Big Foot in the Plaza. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 11:39, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, its Sk8itbot. Yes i remember you! your one of my best friends on cp! goto my blog! Sk8itbot08.wordpress.com --Sk8itbot08 11:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, I remember you, I wont forget you. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 12:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) PST it would be 11:30-1:30 PST for the party ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 17:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) oh, in that case, we could meet now if you want ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 03:50, 1 February 2009 (UTC) server Frozen, on the Iceberg ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 03:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Digi's Birthday Party! Hi hi! It's me, DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415 speaking! I'm holding a birthday party in my igloo on April 15,2009! I'm gonna have lots of cool stuffs in my igloo, but don't expect me to show you a sneak peek!(I really don't want to spoil the suprise...) This party is going to rock! For more informations, please go to my user page. Have fun! --DigiSkyminYo Tails! Wait up! P.S. During the party, please don't go into my room =) Thanks! Dang it! Didn't see your request! Hey, if you can get on, I will be friends!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, I will be there!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 15:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) PARty ITS PARTY TIME! GO ON SLEET AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! I OPENED MY IGLOO! --Sharkbate 16:10, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Fun party It's tommorow! go here for details. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 16:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Retro Party Sign Here Now!!!! Time is wasting! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:47, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Please Please go here and click leave a comment. Write that you want the wiki to be made! It's for SHMS Gaming's project. Waddle World! We are looking forward to seeing your comment! (Waddle World is an upcoming MMOG) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:03, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Party Am having a party, because my penguin is turning 100 days old! Click party~OOJH123 16 february 2009 P.S: PLZ don't come in igloo till party! Party --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 19:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Band You can play any instrument! --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 04:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Award Hey thanks! You're a great friend too and also a great user. Here's one of my awards! Oh, and hope you come to my party today. I'll come to yours too! Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 11:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Pingali, Metal wants to get married, u know what that meens right?? -- 16:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Newsflash It is true not true...the fun is postponed! The agony! The pain! The agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain...should I stop now? Like it, buddy?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 16:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Party It's now! I can't get in though! I'll be a bit... Sleet is full. --[[User:Tigernose|'''TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 19:09, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Award Thanks for the award! -- Barkjon Complaints here! 20:06, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Meeting No thanks, I don't really feel like going on cp right now. ~~Bluehero~~ Groove It Go Here For some info on the greatist SBR09 Party yet Featuring Fano, Heatblast, and The legendary Billybob! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 02:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Time 4:00 Eastern time. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 02:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry I felt LEFT you during our meeting... I had to eat dinner. --'Bigbird96' "Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 04:57, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Custom Sig I can help you. And see the box where you can edit your signature? Here's an example of what you can type in: Custom text Custom text MAKE SURE YOU CHECK "CUSTOM SIGNATURE"! Hope it helps. If you like, I can help you more. --'Bigbird96' "Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 05:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) *You can use colors and sizes, too! Custom text Custom text or try using "span" to add a custom background color to your text as well. EXAMPLE: Custom Text I think that should help. ---- Sorry My internet isn't cooperating with me. I can't log on CP it won't load! Maybe another time ok? You're my buddy already! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Friends Am I one of your '''Good Friends'? I don't seem to be on the list. Just asking.... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:30, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Meeting So you want to meet Denno Senshi, huh? Sure, I don't see why not. Let's meet 6th March at 10.00am PST in the mine on Sherbet server! Date no good? Let me know! Sorry it's on such short notice! -- Pingu Penguin Wanna talk? 17:54, 6 March 2009 (UTC) RE: wall I can put you on the wall of Worthy Editors but you need to have over 2,000 edits to go on the wall of fame! You're now on the Wall of Worthy Editors! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 14:09, 7 March 2009 (UTC) RE: sharky is hungry Sharky is Hungry will not be on Club Penguin! It is on THIS wiki! It starts in 2 hours. It is on the Shout Box. Here are the instructions to accessing the Shout Box! #Move your mouse over to the top right corner #Click on the button that says '''MORE' #Scroll down to Manage Widgets #Click on Manage Widgets and a box will appear on the top of your screen #There will be two arrows. Click on the one on the right side #Keep clicking until you see Shout Box #There will be a plus side beside it #Click it and the shout box will appear on the left side of the screen #To see what we said, click in the chat bar and click the SPACE BAR then click ENTER! This way there will be no interruptions! Hope you watch! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 14:24, 7 March 2009 (UTC) It's Time Please go on Shoutbox NOW! It's time for the skit! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 14:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! *dances* I'M SO HAPPY! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 11:14, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Re Meeting Sorry! I missed the meeting again! Let's just not meet! Lol! =) 16:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about what happened at the Disco Night Club. I was trying to play, but I didn't see you while I was playing. --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 04:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I can't I have to go to school right now. Yup, I live in the U.S. Maybe another time? Reply Please check the Custom Sig post again. I have added more. --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 20:16, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Ben's Award! Woot! You got it!! Yahoo! Well You deserve this and this! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 03:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Well That red award it my Complete Respect award! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 04:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) X out and then log back in.--[[User:Flystar55555|Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 12:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Party reminder Just reminding you that my party is tomarrow! See here for more details! ~Teltu RE: Organo Organo is not a member on this wiki, but she is reading articles sometimes. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !]] 14:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Denno Senshi He is my buddy, when he's online, I'll tell you ;) ---'''Μεταλλικά ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 16:00, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Streets of fun Sign here! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:19, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat Sk8rbluscat used to have about 3,000 edits...the most in the wiki. Then he got blocked for some reason.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 15:54, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop I am now pleased to announce the newest arrival to my wiki page, the "Sith Cub Shop"! More Information will be explained sooner to its release but you can head over to the shop now to get 500 SCpts for free! Just click on the logo! --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 19:37, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Re:blocking Actually I didn't block you, metal did. I just shortened the block because he blocked you for a whole month and I didn't think that was fair. ~~Bluehero~~ Your Band When will next play be? Your Band When will next play be? --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] [[User_talk:Staffan15|Count to 15 !']] 18:31, 18 March 2009 (UTC) IP Which is your I.P?--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 22:23, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ~sigh~ Look Pingali, I only blocked you for 3 days because you did something wrong to an article, but that doesn't mean I don't like you, you're still one ofmy best friends, and anyways, I un-blocked you yesterday. I really don't want you to quit, please stay. Please. ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 09:24, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Oh Sorry...are you mad at me? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:52, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Your I.P and my I.P Hey, I think you have the same I.P. than i, when you were blocked, I also was blocked!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 23:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Ping! Love the new Seen Aunt Arctic! I had been wondering if there was one!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 01:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Awards The sith cub awards are awards for the great wikiers of cp wiki. You can head over now to the The Sith Cub Awards to nominate yourself for the different categories; *Best Editor *Most Friendliest *Best Rollbacks *Most Cleverest Ideas *Most Coolest Name *Most Imaginative Userpage You’ve only got until April 18th so what are you waiting for! Go nominate yourself now! [[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] your IP which is your IP!!!!!!!!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 15:17, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I'm Sad!! '''I'm a non-member now!!! i do not know why i still have my member Cadence background! I will not take it off as then i cannot put it back on! Same with AA's and the PPA background! I didnot meet Gary or the PB!'--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 10:53, 24 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: I'm Sad Probably Friday or Saturday or maybe even today! If we go to Wal-Mart i will get the game card NO MATTER WHAT! Hope that answers your question.--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 19:37, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Invite YOU ARE HEREBY INVITED TO THE 2ND BIRTHDAY OF SHEEPMAN. SEE HERE. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 08:22, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Cool! But what is a Level 2/3/4/5 Member? That's awesome that you know how to make Templates now! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 11:16, 25 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Slow Poke Slow Poke is my cousin. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 11:35, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Please come to the upcoming event: Alxeedo111’s Template Factory! There, you can ask me to make a Template for you. Just fill out a small form and... that’s all! If you described it perfectly, you’ll get it from me right a way. If not, I may have some questions, but then I’m sure it’ll be done in a second! If you know how to make Templates then... great! If not, go to Alxeedo111’s Template Factory to get as many as you want 'FREE. ''OPENING DAY IS FRIDAY, MARCH 27, 2009'' --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 11:41, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Woot! Ben is a member again and what is a level one member template??--'It came from Ben 10! The original!' I love CP and the CPW!!!! 00:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) No I can't find you! It says you're in the Cove, but I can't find you! Where are you? --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 14:49, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Hey wanna meet on cp after ur done playing hide and seek? Code1125 15:05, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Attention All Users of the CPW! User Alxeedo111 is now User:Alxeedo! :-D My page has been moved! My edits will still show up as Alxeedo111, but my new username is Alxeedo! Please call me that from now on. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:31, 31 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Shop Thankyou for Signing Up to The Sith Cub Shop! You have recieved '''{(100 SCpts)} on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] RE: Buddy i deleted you? lets add each other again--Gamgee 18:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hacker Copy bot at Cove on Blizzard - Brute Commander 10:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC)